1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the array substrate.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images using a process in which a voltage difference is applied to a common electrode and a pixel electrode that are formed on upper and lower substrates, respectively, with liquid crystal arranged between the upper and lower substrates.
Since light from the LCD device is transmitted in a direction that is not blocked by liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer to display images, a viewing angle is narrower compared to other types of display devices. In order to implement a wide viewing angle, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode have been developed.
In a PVA-mode LCD device, a common electrode is formed on an upper substrate and a pixel electrode is formed on a lower substrate. When power is applied to the common electrode and the pixel electrode, an electric field of a vertical direction is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode to drive a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
In the IPS-mode LCD device, two electrodes are formed on one substrate. When power is applied to the two electrodes, an electric field of a horizontal direction is formed between the two substrates to drive the liquid crystal.
However, in both the PVA-mode LCD device and the IPS-mode LCD device, side visibility may be reduced in comparison with front visibility.